1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of manufacturing an illuminating reflection mirror that throws light of a light source upon an object, and more specifically to a method of manufacturing an illuminating reflection mirror, which determines the dimensions of the mirror by moving a fourth point that is used to calculate the range of screen illumination of the object and the light distribution on the basis of the distances to the first three points.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Among conventional reflection mirrors installed in this kind of illuminating equipment that have wide applications are oval mirror or a parabolic mirror. They are used for photographing, stage and screen illumination, lighting of such locations that require a special watch at night, and for illuminating assembly parts in factory and products in show rooms. Various kinds reflection mirrors are available in many sizes. When a base point r' of the light source R' is determined with respect to the reflection mirror M', the light scattering on the screen S' is determined. Two points--the base point r' of the light source R' and the geometrical position point M' of the reflection mirror M'--are used as data to simulate the light distribution on the screen S' (FIG. 5).
The conventional reflection mirrors are made by molding the reflection mirror base body of various sizes in several kinds of prefabricated molds. The dimensions of these molds of the reflection mirrors are determined based on the data of only two points--the base point r' of the light source R' and the geometrical position point M' of the reflection mirror M'. This method of manufacturing does not use the positional relationship among four points in the light distribution on the screen, an object to be illuminated.